PROJECT SUMMARY_BOTANICAL CORE Many botanicals are touted to have beneficial effects on cognition, mood, sleep quality and other functions that are diminished during aging. An abiding challenge with scientific studies involving botanicals is the complexity and variability of their chemical profile as well as ambiguities in the identity and species homogeneity of botanical preparations. The proposed Botanical Dietary Supplement Research Center (BDSRC) will perform studies critical to future clinical trials of ?Botanicals enhancing neurological and functional resilience in aging?. Based on